This application is related to and claims priority under 37 C.F.R. xc2xa7 119 to French patent application no. 9907272, filed on Jun. 9, 1999, entitled xe2x80x9cAPPLICATOR FOR APPLYING A PRODUCT, AND ITS USE IN TRANSFERRING PRODUCTS ONTO A SURFACE SUCH AS THE SKIN,xe2x80x9d which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an applicator for applying a product, for example a cosmetic or dermatological product, to a surface such as the skin. This applicator is of the type having an application member secured to an element for handling and capable of allowing the product to be applied by being transferred from an application surface onto a surface to be treated.
2. Discussion of Background
Among the products that can be applied to the skin, mention may be made of makeup powders, blushers, liquid foundations, eye shadows, dermatological compositions, anti-wrinkle compositions, body care compositions, etc., which are presented in the form of powders, creams, gels or lotions.
The nature of the application member is chosen according to the consistency of the product to be applied and according to the quantity of product to be transferred, which product may be taken from a product reservoir.
Its dimensions, that is to say the size and shape of the application member, are chosen according to the morphology of the surface to be treated.
Numerous applicators are currently commercially available and are intended for applying cosmetic, particularly makeup and body care, products. In general, when these are applicators of the xe2x80x9cproduct-transferxe2x80x9d type, that is to say applicators which are not self-supplied with product, often found in commercially available makeup cases. Applicators of this type are generally used by picking up a dose of product using an application surface, then applying the application surface to an area, for example of the face, that it is desired to treat (or make up). The application of the product may, as necessary, be accompanied by a light rubbing action.
Commercially available applicators of the aforementioned kind often present a problem of comfort of application. Furthermore, they frequently present problems of ergonomics, because, as a general rule, they are often not very easy to use, particularly on account of their small size.
With a view to improving the ergonomics of an applicator for makeup products, patent applications EP-A-0 761 125 and FR-A-2 701 196 propose an applicator comprising a portion for handling and an application portion, articulated to one other. The applicators described in these documents have the drawback that they can be used for only one range of specific products of the mascara or nail varnish type.
Furthermore, in the example of the aforementioned makeup cases, the applicator is often contained in a relatively small-sized compartment. As a result of this, the size of the application member cannot exceed a certain size and cannot therefore, when applying product, cover any more than an area of relatively small size. Specifically, an application member with a relatively large application surface is too bulky to be contained in a makeup case, particularly when it has to be carried around in a handbag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,880 discloses a mascara applicator which has an applicator part intended to be laden with product and the diameter of which can be increased. The applicator part comprises a body forming a hollow elastomer sleeve. A compression device passes through the sleeve and makes it possible, by a pressure exerted parallel to the application surface, to alter the exterior contours of the applicator part. This type of applicator is designed for applying a specific product to the eyelashes and cannot be used for spreading a product out on a support such as the skin. A mechanism such as this offers little latitude regarding the deformations of the application surface that can be obtained. Furthermore, it is relatively tricky to assemble and of somewhat suspect reliability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,168 describes an applicator assembly comprising an application surface which can be impregnated with a liquid product. This liquid product is packaged in a frangible housing. The application surface is mounted on a flexible support which is secured to two parallel tabs emerging at right angles from the support. When these tabs are squeezed together by a user squeezing them between his or her fingers, the frangible housing is pierced and the application surface becomes impregnated with the liquid. During the action of compressing the tabs together the support deforms, leading to a temporary doming of the application surface.
A major drawback of this device stems from the fact that, after numerous bending operations in the course of use, there is a risk that the support and/or the tabs will break as a result of fatigue of the material of which they are made. Furthermore, it is necessary to maintain the compression on the tabs in order to have the domed surface. This is because when the compression on the tabs ceases, the application surface reverts to its initial configuration. Furthermore, this device is not able to allow the configuration of the application surface to be set in a reproducible way. Finally, this type of applicator is not very practical to use and its size entails bulky packaging.
The present invention sets out to overcome the drawbacks of the applicators of the prior art.
So, one object of the present invention is to provide an applicator, the shape of the application surface of which is variable and adaptable to suit the profile of the object to be treated, for example the profile of the face.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an application member suited to treating the skin, for example facial skin, by transferring product. In addition, according to an objective of ergonomics, the invention is aimed at an applicator whose application member has an orientation which is variable with respect to the orientation of the handling element.
According to yet another object, the present invention sets out to provide an applicator whose size can be minimized in a first, storage, position and which can occupy a second, service, position in which its size is greater. In the storage position this applicator has to be able to be housed, for example, in a makeup case. In the service position it allows, in particular, the area to be treated to be made up easily and accurately.
So, the present invention provides an applicator for applying a product to a surface such as the skin, comprising a handling element secured to an application member formed of a base on which is mounted an application support defining an application surface, characterized in that it comprises a manipulation member designed to alter the profile of the application surface at right angles to a mid-plane of the base, there being at least one passage which passes through the base and through which a portion of the manipulation member can be placed in engagement with the application support so as to alter the profile of the application surface in response to a pressure exerted by the portion approximately at right angles to the application surface.
Advantageously, this portion of the manipulation member, which can be placed in engagement with the application support, is formed of an end portion of the manipulation member.
According to an advantageous aspect of the invention, the application support is secured to the base around at least part of the passage, the portion of the manipulation member being able to be placed in engagement with part of the application support situated facing the passage.
According to an advantageous feature of the present invention, the manipulation member is formed on the handling element. According to a preferred feature, the manipulation member is capable of passing from a first, so-called storage, position into a second, so-called service, position. In the storage position the bulk of the applicator is minimal. According to this feature, in the first position the base is approximately parallel to a longitudinal axis passing through the element for holding, and in the second position a non-zero angle xcex1 is formed between the mid-plane of the base and the longitudinal axis.
This arrangement also makes it possible to obtain an orientation of the application surface that can be varied, at will, with respect to the orientation of the handling element, improving the ergonomics of the applicator.
The first position thus constitutes a position of minimum bulk. The second position, in which the bulk is greater, allows for ease of handling of the applicator by the user and gentle application of the product during the operation of treating (supplying makeup to) the skin.
Advantageously, the application surface is configured in such a way as to facilitate the attachment of the product to be applied. It is formed of an application surface secured to the rigid base of the application member.
Advantageously, the application support, including its surface that is intended to become laden with product, is elastically deformable. The term xe2x80x9celastically deformablexe2x80x9d is meant to denote a support capable of deforming elastically in response to appropriate stress and of reverting to its initial shape when the stress ceases. Advantageously also, the application support may be elastically compressible, which makes the product easier to release at the time of application. Through this contrivance, it is also possible to improve application comfort.
The ability of the application support to curve, in response to the action of the manipulation member, and to return by elasticity to its initial shape when the stress ceases, is associated with the elasticity of the material of which the application support is made. The ability of such a material to bend may also be characterized by its bending modulus. In general, the materials envisaged by the invention have a Young""s modulus in bending which is at most equal to 200 MPa. The flexibility may result from the nature of the material of which the application support is made and/or from its configuration. When the application support consists of a foam, the flexibility also depends on the density of the foam (the size and number of cavities).
According to one advantageous embodiment, in the storage position the application surface is approximately flat whereas in the service position it is approximately domed.
The free end of the manipulation member which engages with the application support may have various contours, according to the profile that it is desired to give to the application surface, in the service position. Furthermore, the free end of the manipulation member, depending on the angular position of the element for holding with respect to the orientation of the application support, gives a more or less pronounced alteration of the profile of the application surface.
As far as the shape of the application support is concerned, this advantageously has a lateral edge that forms a continuous curve, for example of oval shape. More specifically, this lateral edge may further comprise at least one region of concave shape. This feature allows the shape of the applicator to be tailored, for example to suit the application of makeup to the eyelids or other contours around the eyes or nose.
The handling element may be mounted on the application member by means of articulation means made on a portion of the handling element and of the base, respectively. For this purpose, the manipulation member may comprise a hinge which has a pivot pin. In this case, a first part of the articulation is formed by the application member and a second part, capable of collaborating with the first, is formed by the handling element.
According to one particular embodiment, the articulation means may be configured in such a way that the application member is removable. Thus, the application member may constitute an interchangeable refill, it being possible for the application support to be pre-impregnated with a product that can be crumbled. The fact of having a removable application member also makes it possible, as necessary, to clean the application support.
According to another embodiment, the application support may comprise a raised pattern, in particular constituting a logo or a decorative element, for example allowing a temporary xe2x80x9ctattooxe2x80x9d to be created on the skin.
As far as the application support is concerned, this may be made of natural or synthetic rubber, particularly of polyurethane or thermoplastic elastomer. It may consist of a cellular foam with closed cells, open cells or semi-open cells. The application support may have a flocked coating encouraging the holding of the product and making the layer of product easier to spread out evenly after application.
Advantageously, the application support has a mean thickness of from about 1 mm to about 4 mm.
Furthermore, in order to be able to position the handling element in a definite position with respect to the application support during use, the applicator may comprise means for locking the application surface in a determined orientation with respect to the handling element, in the service position.
More specifically, these positioning means may comprise at least one elastic tongue located near one of the ends of the passage, this tongue having at least one profile capable of collaborating with a complimentary profile formed by the handling element, this profile being able to be negotiated as the element for holding pivots towards the storage position or towards the service position.
The applicator which has just been described can be used, in particular, for applying a liquid, pasty or solid product that can be crumbled to the skin or its superficial body growths.
In particular, this applicator is intended for applying a treatment product, such as an anti-wrinkle product, or a makeup product such as a loose or compact powder, a coloured paste, an eye shadow, a blusher or a foundation.
According to another method of use, the applicator of the invention can be used for creating a temporary xe2x80x9ctattooxe2x80x9d on the skin by transferring an appropriate product.
In practice, the applicator is used for picking up the product to be applied from an appropriate reservoir. This reservoir may consist of a pot filled with cream or loose powder, a compact powder placed in a makeup case, an appropriate support impregnated with liquid, particularly of the inkpad type, etc.